


The Best Strawberry Shortcake (And the Best Barista Too)

by taeminsfairywaist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M, ah yes awkward duck kuroo, also unwanted wingman bokuto, the best kuroo there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminsfairywaist/pseuds/taeminsfairywaist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notice? Notice what? Oh. Now he saw.</p>
<p>Written on his napkin in black ink (with very, very sloppy handwriting may Kei add) was the message, "My friend Kuroo has wanted to ask you out for weeks but he's a scardy cat so I'm doing it for him. -Bokuto Kotarou" written below that was a phone number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Strawberry Shortcake (And the Best Barista Too)

Tsukishima loved this coffee shop. It didn't over do the warm-and-cozy atmosphere, and the music was quiet along with being easy on the ears. They had the best strawberry shortcake he had found yet, and no one ever snickered when the 6ft intimidating college student asked for more that 4 ounces of milk in his coffee. And yes, he was doing the cliche 'student studying in a coffee shop' trope, but he always found it easier to focus sitting in one of the booths.

 

On most days.

 

Every Monday, Tuesday, and Saturday, there was always the annoying barista. He had jet black hair that stuck up so much that it looked like the guy had just touched a live wire. He wore this smirk that pissed Kei off, and he always spoke in a mock-playful tone.

 

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Tsukki had pushed open the glass coffee shop door, the silvery bell hanging above ringing quietly. He felt a shiver run up his spine as he walked into the warm air of the shop, a stark difference from the biting cold wind of Tokyo.

He walked over to his normal spot, ignoring the eyes burning holes into his back to the best of his ability. His usual order was already there, arranged so that there was already room for his papers and textbooks. Taking a sip of coffee, he began the process of taking out his books and loose-leaf sheets of paper, some already halfway filled with notes scribbled in varying colors of ink.

As he slipped his headphones over his ears, he felt the gaze of the barisa intensify. 

Biting back an annoyed sigh, Kei opened his biology textbooks and flipped the the pages the professor assigned. The music was dulled from the headphones, along with the normal hustle and bustle of people and waiters. But it was hard to focus, as it was every Monday, Tuesday, and Saturday. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Kei saw the pseudo intimidating barista being elbowed by one of the waiters, a bright blush on his face. Clicking his tongue, Tsukki began his reading, trying to tune out the petty banter going on around him.

_In Charles Darwin's theory of evolution, all species of planet earth share one common ancestor-_

His reading was cut off by a figure (actually two) approaching his once peaceful booth. Tsukki would faintly hear the black haired one repeating, "Bokuto you can't make me do this I refuse I REFUSE" followed by a harsh slap on the shoulder from the other, presumably named Bokuto, who said, "C'mon, he probably noticed already!"

Notice? Notice what? Oh. Now he saw.

Written on his napkin in black ink (with very,  _very_ sloppy handwriting may Kei add) was the message, "My friend Kuroo has wanted to ask you out for weeks but he's a scardy cat so I'm doing it for him. -Bokuto Kotarou" written below that was a phone number.

Ask Kei out?

"Christ" he muttered to himself, flicking his eyes to the two guys standing by his table. Patting his friend on the head lightly, Bokuto skipped back to his place behind the counter.

"That fucking asshole" Kuroo sighed, running his hand through his hair exasperatingly.

"Looks like your friend just screwed you over" Tsukki hummed, turning back to his textbook, trying to find his place again.

With a nervous laugh, Kuroo replied, "Yeah... he means well, though"

Tsukki hummed in response. He could feel anxiety coming off the other boy in waves.

 

_Do I have to act nice now?_ he asked himself, already feeling Yamaguchi scolding him, " _Stop being so rude to other people, Tsukki!_ "

 

He sighed, "Do you want to sit down or are you just going to stand there?"

"Oh. Right"

"Y'know, from afar, you look like a smooth talker," Kei snorted, "but you're actually pretty awkward in person"

 

Kuroo's cheeks went red again,  _So easy to embarrass him_

"I could be like that if I wanted to"

 

"So you don't want to right now?"

 

"C'mon, cut me some slack"

 

Tsukki let out a small laugh.  _This_ was the seemingly scary guy behind the counter? He was more like a small cat.

 

Kei waved his hand lightly, "Fine, fine. Tell your friend to stop staring"

 

Kuroo groaned loudly, yelling, "Bokuto I will cut your hair off while you sleep"

Bokuto shrieked, busying himself with the coffee machine, wearing a fearful expression. Kei laughed harder.

 

"He's sensitive about his hair" Kuroo chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

"I would guess that you are too. How long does it take to get yours like that?" Tsukki motioned to the helpless mop of black hair.

 

"I don't  _want_ it to look like this!" He said with an exasperated groan, and from the other side of the coffeeshop, Bokuto chimed in, "It's all bedhead!"

"I wonder if Akaashi will want to stay with you if you're bald," Kuroo shouted back. Bokuto stayed silent afterwards.

Meanwhile, Kei stared with wide eyes, "You can't be serious"

"I've broken 3 brushes trying to fix it"

Tsukki opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off by a text message.

He clicked his tongue, "I've gotta head home. Don't cut your friend's hair off" He said, gathering his books and downing the last of his now cold coffee.

"I can't promise anything"

The blond smiled, entering a new contact on his phone, the napkin tucked in his pocket.

'Bedhead' he set the name.

Maybe he'd text tomorrow.

_A date wouldn't be all that bad_ Kei thought to himself, pulling the glass door open with one last glance at the barista still sitting at the booth,  _Not bad at all_


End file.
